REVENGE
by boojoongie
Summary: ongie rinduuu..."Joongie kecil yang baru berusia 7 tahun menghambur ke pelukan namja remaja yang segera memeluknya dengan erat. YUNJAE, OOC, newbie..only twoshoot..no bashing..
1. Chapter 1

**Title : REVENGE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Cast : Yunjae, Ahra, OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, newbie..**

'**This is my revenge..'**

**CHAPTER 1**

"cepatlah Jaeee..lama sekali"

"tidak sabaran sekali" dengus namja cantik yang baru turun dari audi putih sambil mengejar yoeja cantik yang berlari menuju salah satu butik terbesar di daerah Gangnam.

"kita harus bergegas mengambil gaunku..aku tidak mau terlambat menemui calon tunanganku"

"mana gaunku?" pinta Ahra pada pemilik milik butik yang segera menghampiri mereka.

Setelah mengambil gaun pesanannya, Ahra dan Jaejoong segera menuju salon langganan sang noona. Kim Ahra adalah saudara tiri dari Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik yang masih tercatat sebagai mahasiswa tingkat 2 sastra inggris. Ahra selalu memperlakukan Jaejoong seperti pembantu. Ahra menganggap kelahiran sang dongsaeng telah memonopoli semua perhatian orangtuanya. Tapi semua perlakuan Ahra pada Jaejoong tidak dilakukan dihadapan Umpa Kim. Di hadapan Umpa Kim, Ahra bertingkah seperti noona yang sangat baik tapi selalu berusaha menyalahkan Jaejoong dalam setiap kesempatan.

**Bandara Incheon**

"aku kembali, Boo..masih ingatkah kau padaku"guman namja tampan yang baru saja turun dari pesawat yang tiba dari Amerika. Namja itu segara berjalan menuju barisan orang yang telah menantinya.

"selamat datang Tuan Jung" barisan orang-orang itu segera membungkuk hormat pada namja tampan itu.

Jung Yunho, namja tampan bermata dingin itu terkenal sebagai salah satu pengusaha terkaya dan paling berkuasa di Amerika. Jung yunho kembali ke seoul untuk mengambil mililknya yang paling berharga.

"_hyungieeeeeeeee….Joongie rinduuu..."Joongie kecil yang baru berusia 7 tahun menghambur ke pelukan namja remaja yang segera memeluknya dengan erat._

"_hyungiee kemana saja…hiksss…sejak hyungie pergi Ahra noona selalu memukul Joongie hiksss"adu namja cilik itu sambil terisak._

"_apa saja yang sudah dilakukan noona-mu?"tanya namja remaja yang sedang memangku Joongie._

_Jung Yunho, namja yatim piatu yang mendapat beasiswa di sekolah yang sama dengan Jaejoong baru saja menamatkan pendidikannya. Setahun yang lalu, Yunho menolong Jaejoong kecil yang terjatuh karena didorong Ahra. Sejak saat itu dia selalu memperhatikan Jaejoong. Dia menganggap namja cilik itu seperti dongsaengnya sendiri. Yunho selalu menghibur Jaejoong yang hampir setiap hari menangis karena ulah ahra. Namun rasa sayang itu perlahan berubah. Jung Yunho mencintai Kim Jaejoong!_

"_hikss…kemaren noona memukul Joongie karena Joongie tidak sengaja menjatuhkan ponselnya..trus noona membuang jiji, boneka kesayangan Joongie hikssss…hyungieeee…kenapa noona selalu jahat pada Joongie?"_

_Yunho tahu alasan Ahra melakukan itu. Jaejoong adalah anak dari istri kedua appa Kim. Ahra merasa cemburu pada namja cilik itu. Karena Umpa kim sangat menyayangi Jaejoong._

"_Joongie…Boojaejoongie..dengarkan hyung…ehemm" yunho merasa sulit sekali untuk mengatakan hal yang sudah beberapa hari ini ditundanya. Hatinya kacau sekali. _

"_hyungie.."seru Joongie. Namja cilik itu merasa aneh, hyungie yang biasanya selalu tersenyum padanya, hari ini terasa berbeda._

"_dengar Boojae…hyung akan berangkat ke Amerika besok. Hyung mendapatkan beasiswa untuk belajar disana" Yunho mengeluarkan isi pikirannya dalam satu tarikan nafas tanpa mempertimbangkan Joongie mengerti atau tidak pada ucapannya. Dia terlalu kalut karena akan meninggalkan namja cilik yang sangat disayanginya itu._

"_Amerika?dimana itu hyung?apakah dekat Jeju?kapan hyung akan kembali?berapa hari hyungie disana?" suara Jaejoong mulai bergetar. Dia mulai merasa takut namja yang selalu memanjakannya ini akan pergi darinya._

"_jauh…jauh sekali..tapi hyung akan kembali..suatu hari nanti hyung akan kembali untuk menjemput Boojae. Maukah Boojae berjanji?akan menunggu hyung?"_

"_hikksss…kalau hyung pergi hikss..siapa lagi yang akan membantu Joongie kalau Ahra noona jahat pada Joongie?"isak Jaejoong semakin keras._

"_dengar..uri Boojae…hyung akan segera kembali dan kita akan membalas semua perbuatan Ahra noona" janji Yunho_

"_yaksoo?pinky promise?"Jaejoong mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada Yunho._

"_yaksoo" janji Yunho sambil mengecup kening Jaejoong._

"Jaeeeeeeeeeee…." Teriakan itu terdengar di seluruh mansion Kim.

Jaejoong yang sedang mengerjakan tugas di kamarnya segera bergegas menuju kamar Ahra.

"dasar nenek lampir…tak bisakah aku tenang sebentar"desis Jaejoong.

"ada apa lagi?aku sudah mengantarmu ke butik..menunggu berjam-jam di salon.. mengorbankan waktu belajarku" cecar Jaejoong sambil masuk ke kamar Ahra.

"aku tidak peduli. Itu memang tugasmu. Kau selalu memonopoli perhatian Umpa kalo mereka sedang di Seoul..sekarang ambilkan aku segelas jus.."perintah Ahra.

Ahra memang sengaja memperlakukan Jaejoong seperti pembantu. Yoeja itu cemburu melihat namjadongsaeng tirinya itu tumbuh semakin cantik walaupun dia seorang namja. Di usianya yang baru menginjak 17 tahun jaejoong memang tumbuh menjadi namja yang sangat cantik dengan bibir cherry yang selalu terlihat merah, mata doe yang memikat dan surai almond yang mencapai bahu. Banyak rekan bisnis appa Kim yang lebih menyukai Jaejoong daripada Ahra.

Sore itu Umpa Kim tiba di Korea. Mereka bermaksud mempertemukan Ahra, putri tunggal mereka dengan rekan bisnis mereka dari Amerika.

"umma..appa bogossippoo"Jaejoong menghambur ke pelukan umpa Kim, sudah hampir setengah tahun umpa Kim pergi ke Amerika.

"bogosippoo uri aegya…uri Joongie tambah cantik saja" goda umma Kim sambil memeluk erat Joongie. Appa Kim membelai sayang surai almond Joongie sambil tersenyum melihat putra cantiknya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Joongie tampannnn…super tampan"

"neee..uri Joongie memang tampan hhahhaa"tukas appa Kim sambil tertawa. Dia sangat merindukan putra kecilnya ini.

'kau selalu merebut perhatian mereka…aku benci padamu' Ahra memandang dingin interaksi Jaejoong dan umpa Kim dari lantai atas.

"JAEJOOONGGGGGGGGG…APA MAKSUDMU MELAKUKAN INI?"umpa Kim dan Jaejoong yang sedang melepas rindu terkejut mendengar teriakan dari kamar Ahra.

"ada apa ini.."

"Joongie apa yang kau lakukan pada noona-mu?"

"Joongie tidak tahu umma"jawab Jaejoong yang juga merasa kebinggungan dengan teriakan Ahra. Dalam hatinya Jaejoong merasa Ahra sedang berniat menyalahkannya lagi.

"ayo kita ke kamar Ahra.."ajak umpa Kim

"kau sengaja merusak gaunku…itu gaun yang akan kupakai untuk menemui calon tunanganku..hiksss…ummaa..Jaejoong mau mengagalkan acaraku.." tuduh Ahra

"aku tidak melakukannya umma..tadi noona menyuruhku mengambilkan segelas jus, aku meletakkan di nakas meja rias noona. Aku tidak pernah menjatuhkan jus itu di gaun noona" Jaejoong berusaha menjelaskan pada umpa Kim.

"tidakkkkkk…pasti kau sengaja menumpahkannya. Kau tahu itu gaun baruku..hikss"Ahra terus menuduh Jaejoong.

'kita lihat bagaimana kau mengelak dari tuduhanku kali ini, Joongie' seringai Ahra diam-diam

"stoppp…appa tidak mau kalian saling menuding. Joongie minta maap pada noona-mu dan kau Ahra belilah gaun yang lain. Masih ada waktu sebelum jam 8"putus appa Kim.

"arrasoo…mianhee noona..tapi Joongie benar-benar tidak menjatuhkan jus itu"

'akan kubalas kau, nenek lampir. Lihat saja nanti' Joongie membalas seringai Ahra dengan pandangan dinginnya.

"dia bukan calon tunanganmu, Ahra..appa hanya ingin mengenalkan kalian karena dia adalah namja yang baik dan sukses dalam usahanya" jelas appa Kim. Saat ini keluarga Kim sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu untuk menunggu rekan bisnis appa Kim yang datang dari amerika. Appa Kim mengundang rekan bisnisnya untuk makan malam bersama.

"tapi..bukankah namja itu belum memiliki kekasih dan appa bilang dia kembali ke Seoul untuk mencari belahan jiwanya"desak Ahra pada appa Jung. Ahra tidak puas mendengar penjelasan sang appa. Dia ingin mendapatkan namja yang kata appa Kim adalah salah satu namja paling berkuasa di Amerika. Ahra sudah membayangkan dia akan tinggal mansion super mewah dan memiliki puluhan maid.

'hahhahhaha…bermimpilah noona..dia kembali untukku…seorang Jung Yunho hanya milik Kim Jaejoong'guman Jaejoong dalam hati sambil menyeringai.

**Flashback**

Kringg…kringg….ponsel Jaejoong berbunyi nyaring. Sang empunya ponsel sedang di kamar mandi, "yaaakkk…menganggu saja…tidak tahukan kalo namja tampan ini sedang mandi" omel jaejoong sambil mengangkat ponselnya.

"yakkk…nugu…oiii..?" jerit Jaejoong ke ponselnya. Ia bener-bener kesal, hari ini sungguh mengesalkan dengan semua tingkah menjijikan dari Ahra.

"…Boo"

Suara itu.

Panggilan itu.

Jaejoong sangat ingat suara itu. Suara yang sudah 10 tahun ini ditunggunya, suara yang mengisi mimpi-mimpinya. Suara dari namja yang berjanji untuk kembali menjemputnya.

"hyungieee…hiksss..hyungiee"

"Boojae…uri Jaejoongie, masih ingat padaku?masih cengeng seperti dulu…?"suara diseberang ponsel itu juga bergetar bahagia. Akhirnya setelah sekian tahun dia mendengar kembali suara manja dari namja cilik yang dicintainya.

"paboyaaaa hyungieee…hikss…tentu saja Joongie ingat"

"tepati janji hyungie…Joongie sudah menunggu lama"omel Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"hhehehe…jangan poutkan bibirmu.."Jung yunho, namja bermata musang yang sedang menelepon Jaejoong itu tahu kebiasaan Jaejoong yang suka mempoutkan bibirnya saat kesal. Yunho sangat merindukan sosok cantik itu.

"tentu saja aku akan menepati janjiku, Boojae…kita akan membalas Ahra.. aku akan membawamu pergi."

"tunggulah kejutanku nanti malam, Boojae.."janji Yunho.

TBC…

NB: thanks buat semua riview di ff pertama gw "LOVE BLIND"

Ternyata yang baca ratusan tapi yang ripiu cuma beberapa hhehee….akhrnya gw bener2 ngerti perasaan seorg author..^_^


	2. revenge Chapter 2

**Title : REVENGE**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Cast : Yunjae, Ahra, OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, newbie…**

**.**

**.**

**NB : mungkin ini bakal jadi chap yg lumayan panjang dan membosankan..gomawo buat semua riview, follow, favorite n sider..gw masih newbie…ini pengalamanan pertama gw menulis..mianhe kalo spasi antar paragraf ny masih payah bgt…mianhe juga kalo ceritanya pasaran, alurnya ngasal..dan terutama mianhe karena sudah menistakan ahra…ini Cuma ff koq..**

**Check it out…**

**.**

**.**

'**This is my revenge..'**

**Chapter 2**

.

.

"pergiii…jangan berdiri di depan tokoku…kau mau membuatku sial?"herdik seorang ahjumma pada sosok kumal yang terlihat memelas itu.

"ahjumma…jeball…berikan aku pekerjaan..apa saja akan kulakukan..kumohon"ahjumma itu bukannya menjawab permohonan ku, malah langsung mengambil ember air kotor dan menyiramkannya pada yoeja yang mengenaskan itu.

'hiksss…kenapa ini bisa terjadi padaku…kumohonn tuhan katakan ini hanya mimpi'sosok itu melangkah menjauh dari toko itu. Bahkan toko kecil seperti ini tidak mau menerimaku…hiksss…

.

.

.

**6 bulan yang lalu…..**

Ting tong ting tonggg…

"biar Joongie yang buka"Jaejoong berlari menuju pintu depan sambil berseru.

"cari muka..huhh"guman Ahra.

"kau mengatakan sesuatu, Ahra?"tanya umma Kim

"hehh? Aniyooo umma.."kelit ahra sambil memasang muka manis

.

.

Dengan dada berdebar Jaejoong membuka pintu besar mansion Kim. Dia menatap punggung namja yang membelakanginya.

'apakah hyungie akan senang melihatku sekarang'

'aku bukan lagi namja cilik, bagaimana jika hyung telah berubah, bagaimana jika hyung…'

Berbagai kata jika dan bagaimana berkelebat dalam diri Jaejoong.

.

Sosok tinggi berbahu lebar itu berdiri membelakangi pintu mansion.

10 tahun yang lalu namja itu tampak begitu tinggi namun sekarang Jaejoong merasa sosok itu semakin bertambah tinggi dan besar dalam setelan jas.

"hyungiee.."hanya kata itu yang mampu keluar dari bibir semerah cherry itu.

Sosok itu, Jung Yunho, segera berbalik. Mata musangnya berbinar melihat namja cilik yang dicintainya telah menjelma menjadi namja yang cantik mempesona. Sungguh indah.

"hyungieeeeee….bogosippoyooo…hyung bener-bener ada dihadapanku" Jaejoong menghambur dalam pelukan Yunho.

"bogosippooo changiyaa, saranghaeee Boojae..cupp"yunho mengecup sekilas bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut sambil membelai surai almond itu. Tidak berubah, wangi joongie tetap vanilla dan surai itu tetap lembut seperti dulu. Wajah Jaejoong memerah mendapat perlakuan mesra itu.

"hyung jelaskan pada Joongie sekarang apa yang akan hyung lakukan pada noona"cerocos Jaejoong dengan tak sabar

"sstttt…dengar Boojae…kau harus pura-pura tidak mengenalku..ikuti saja permainanku. Aku tahu suatu rahasia yang akan menghancurkan noona-mu yang munafik itu" jelas Yunho cepat karena waktu mereka terbatas. Sebelum kembali ke Seoul, Yunho menyelidiki asal usul Ahra, dia merasa aneh kenapa Ahra yang merupakan noona kandung Jaejoong dapat memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan buruk. Penyelidikannya membuahkan hasil mengejutkan.

"arrasoo, Joongie akan melakukan apa yang hyung bilang. Hyungie berhutang penjelasan pada Joongie"Jaejoong mengangguk kepalanya dengan imut sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Yunho terkekeh melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang tidak berubah.

.

.

.

"appa..umma...ini tuan Jung baru tiba" jaejoong masuk ke ruang tamu diiringi Yunho

"apa kabar ahjussi…ahjumma, lama juga kita tak bertemu"sapa Yunho pada umpa Kim

"baik..baik sekali..kenalkan ini putri kami, Ahra dan yang membukakan pintu untuk anda, putra kami Kim Jaejoong"jawab appa Kim sambil mengenalkan Ahra dan Jaejoong pada Yunho

"saya sudah berkenalan dengan jaejoong sii,"jawab Yunho sambil melirik Jaejoong

Ahra tersenyum senang sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Yunho. Dia senang sekali namja yang dikenalkan oleh appa Kim selain kaya raya ternyata masih muda dan tampan sekali. Ahra sudah membayangkan kalo Yunho akan jatuh cinta melihat kecantikannya. Dia akan mencampakkan namja bodoh yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya.

"Ahra imnida..mungkin anda pernah melihat saya di majalah. Saya seorang model"seru Ahra dengan bangga. Dia yakin sekali kalo Yunho pasti mengenalinya karena dia model yang cukup terkenal.

"maaf, Ahra sii, saya tidak mengenal anda. Saya jarang sekali melihat majalah yang tidak berhubungan dengan ekonomi." Ujar Yunho sambil mengerling pada Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum melihat muka merah Ahra yang sedang menahan malu.

'anak sialan…dia menertawakanku' batin Ahra yang melihat senyum Jaejoong

"sudahlah…kita lanjutkan saja perbincangan kita sambil makan, bagaimana Yunho sii?"ajak umma Kim

"arraso..gomawo ahjumma"Yunho segera menerima ajakan umma Kim untuk menghindari celotehan Ahra. Yunho cukup akrab dengan umpa Kim sejak mereka berkenalan di Amerika apalagi dia mengetahui mereka orang tua Joongie-nya.

.

.

.

Selama makan malam appa Kim dan Yunho sibuk membicarakan perkembangan bisnis dan adanya niat mereka untuk bekerjasama. Ahra yang sibuk mengambilkan makanan untuk Yunho untuk menarik perhatiannya hanya ditanggapi dingin oleh Yunho. Melihat itu Jaejoong merasa kesal, saat Ahra mengambil sup kimchi dengan dengan Jaejoong menyundul lengannya.

"aarghhh….apa yang kau lakukan Jaejoong?kau membuatku basah"marah Ahra karena sup itu tumpah ke tangannya.

"mianhe noona. Aku tidak sengaja" jawab Jaejoong sambil menyeringai.

"kauuu…"aku tahu kau sengaja Jaejoong, batin Ahra.

"sudahlah…itu hanya masalah kecil Ahra"sela umma Kim membela Jaejoong

Yunho melirik Jaejoong sambil bergumam "nakal". Mereka diam-diam saling melempar senyum.

.

.

"saya berniat membangun rumah mode di Seoul, mungkin Ahra sii dapat mengenalkan saya pada beberapa model dan perancang busana"Yunho memulai rencananya. Dia tahu Ahra sangat bangga sebagai model. Ahra adalah jenis yoeja yang gila pujian dan tidak dapat hidup tanpa uang. Pembalasan yang tepat untuk yoeja itu adalah membuatnya jatuh pada titik dimana dia tak akan pernah bisa bangkit lagi. Menyingkirkannya selamanya dari hidup uri Boojae.

"tentu saja. Aku akan mengenalkan beberapa kenalanku pada Oppa dan aku sangat bersedia menjadi model untuk rumah mode Oppa" tawar Ahra sambil tersenyum genit. Dengan menjadi model di perusahaan Yunho Oppa, aku dapat merayunya untuk menjadi kekasihku. Ide itu terbersit dalam otak Ahra.

"dengan senang hati aku menerima bantuanmu, Ahra sii dan Jaejoong sii maukah menjadi model di rumah modeku? Wajah Jaejoong sii sangat indah"sahut Yunho sekaligus memuji Jaejoong yang dari tadi hanya mendengar obrolan mereka

Appa dan umma Kim mengangguk setuju. Mereka sangat senang mendengar tawaran Yunho kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong memang sangat pantas menjadi model dengan segala kelebihannya.

"aniyoooo…aku tidak bisa..aku akan sangat canggung"tolak Jaejoong langsung. Kemudian Jaejoong melihat isyarat dari mata yunho yang tajam.

"tapiii baiklah aku akan mencobanya..haisss"dengus Jaejoong pasrah setelah melihat lirikan yunho dan senyum bahagia umpa kim. Sebenarnya apa rencana beruang besar itu.

.

.

.

Drrttt..drttt…Jaejoong sudah bersiap tidur. Yunho baru saja pamit dari mansion Kim.

"yeoboseyo?"

"Joongie…dengar besok jam 1 datanglah ke alamat yang akan hyung kirimkan. Kita akan membicarakan beberapa hal"ternyata Yunho yang menghubungi Jaejoong karena selama di mansion Kim mereka tidak bebas berbicara.

"arrasoo hyungie..dan hyung harus menjelaskan apa maksudnya hyung menawarkan pekerjaan pada noona?apa hyung tertarik pada noona?lupa pada janji hyung ke Joongie?"pekik Jaejoong. Dia benar-benar kesal pada Yunho hyungnya. Dia tidak terima melihat Yunho memperhatikan Ahra.

"hahahha…cemburu ne…hhahhaha…sekarang tidurlah..besok akan kita bicarakan..selamat tidur Boojae.. saranghaee.."

"haissss…nado..nado saranghae hyungiee"balas Jaejoong setengah hati. Dia masih ngambek!

.

.

.

"aaggghhhhh…hyungieee..Joongiee mau keluarrr…aghhhh"desahan Jaejoong mengema di kamar panthouse mewah itu. Yunho mempercepat kulumannya di junior Jaejoong yang sudah menegang sempurna dengan precum diujungnya.

crottttttttt..crott..sperma Jaejoong menyembur dimulut Yunho yang langsung menelannya kemudian Yunho bangkit dan langsung meraup bibir Jaejoong untuk membagi sperma Jaejoong yang masih tersisa dimulutnya. Ciuman panas dan basah itu berlanjut. Bibir cherry Jaejoong semakin merah dan membengkak. Desahan dan erangan dari kedua namja itu terdengar mengairahkan. Keringat meleleh dari tubuh keduanya. Aroma sex tercium di kamar mewah itu. Yunho kembali memberi kissmark disekujur tubuh jaejoong. Saat bibir yunho hampir mencapai junior Jaejoong lagi, Jaejoong menariknya.

"sekarang giliranku Yunnieee.."senyum nakal tersungging dari bibir Jaejoong yang mulai menjilati telinga Yunho dengan lidahnya, jemarinya memilin nipple Yunho, Yunho tampak mendesah menikmati sentuhan bibir dan jemari Jaejoong ditubuhnnya.

"arghhhh Booo…"desah Yunho ketika bibir Jaejoong mengulum nipplenya sedangkan jemari Jaejoong mulai menjalari ke junior Yunho yang super big. Jaejoong terkejut melihat ukuran junior Yunho. Bagaimana nasib hole ku..omoo… Perlahan lidah Jaejoong mulai menjilati junior Yunho dan mengulumnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Booo…fasterrr…arghhh.."racau Yunho yang menikmati sensasi yang ditimbulkan lidah Jaejoong di juniornya. Junior Yunho yang besar dan berkedut membuat mulut Jaejoong hampir tersedak.

"Crottttttttt…aarghhhhhh" Yunho mencapai klimaksnya menyemburkan cairan spermanya dimulut Jaejoong. Jaejoong menelannya sambil menatap nakal mata Yunho.

Tubuh keduanya terbaring lemas diranjang kamar mewah itu.

"kenapa tidak diselesaikan hyungie?"tanya Jaejoong sambil membaringkan kepalanya didada Yunho.

"tidak….kita akan melakukan disaat yang tepat…saranghaee naeboojae.."Yunho mengecup surai almond itu

"nado Yunnie bear.."Jaejoong mulai terlelap karena kelelahan

.

.

**Flashback on**

Ting tong..

"masuklah Joongie.."Yunho membuka pintu panthouse mewah itu. Ternyata alamat yang diberikan Yunho adalah panthouse Jung yang terletak dipusat kota.

Jaejoong melangkah masuk ke dalam panthouse yang tampak mewah. Tampak 2 orang namja yang berada di ruang tamu. Salah satu namja sedang memperhatikan laptop dengan serius dan satunya tampak sedang memainkan ponselnya. Jaejoong mengeryit penuh tanya pada Yunho.

"kenalkan Joongie..yang berjidat lebar adalah Park Yoochun, dia sahabatku dari Amerika, ahli editing profesional dan yang berpantat lebar itu kekasihnya, Kim Junsu, penata rias handal. Mereka lah yang akan membantu balas dendammu"kedua namja itu tersenyum melihat Jaejoong sambil mengangkat tangan mereka

"hai kami sudah sering mendengar namamu. Si Jung pabo itu hampir setiap saat berbicara tentangmu. Aku Kim Junsu"ujar Junsu sambil menghampiri Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengar suara Junsu yang melengking.

.

.

"dengar…yang akan kita lakukan awalnya adalah menawarkan beberapa kontrak kepada Ahra. Dengan adanya sifat tamak Ahra kita tahu bahwa dia tak melewatkan kesempatan ini. Kita akan menjebak dan menamatkan karirnya"Yoochun kemudian menjelaskan beberapa rencana lainnya.

.

.

Sudah beberapa bulan ini ahra bekerja sebagai model di perusahaan yunho, hubungan Ahra dan Yunho juga semakin dekat. Yunho selalu menerima ajakan makan siang ataupun usaha pendekatan Ahra. Ahra mulai terlena dengan semua perhatian Yunho tanpa menyadari kedekatan hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ahra sama sekali tidak merasa terancam ketika beberapa perusahaan yang mengunakan jasanya untuk mengiklankan produk mulai membatalkan kontrak mereka dan menggantikan Ahra dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong semakin terkenal, dia mulai mengantikan posisi ahra. Dengan wajah malaikat dan sikap yang manis, hampir semua orang lebih menyukainya. Ahra tidak perduli hal itu, ia merasa cukup dengan menjadi model utama perusahaan Jung maka akhirnya dia akan berhasil menjadi nyonya Jung.

.

'terungkap beberapa video sex seorang model berinisial A dengan fotografer majalah X…'

.

"bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?aku tidak melakukannya…percayalah padaku Yunho Oppa…itu bukan akuuuu…"jerit Ahra frustasi. Ahra memang liar bila bersama namjachingunya tapi dia tidak pernah merekam hal itu. Walaupun semua pemberitaan maupun majalah hanya mengunakan inisial nama model yang terlibat skandal sex tapi semua tahu kalo model tersebut Ahra karena semua bukti yang mengarah padanya. Ahra merasa frustasi, karirnya terancam hancur. Hampir semua perusahaan mulai menuntutnya telah melanggar kontrak. Ahra harus membayar ganti rugi ratusan juta won dan saat ini umpa kim sedang tidak berada di Seoul. Hanya satu harapan Ahra, Jaejoong mau membantunya karena Yunho sama sekali tidak mau menghiraukannya. Ahra bener-benar terpuruk.

"Jaeee katakan pada Yunho Oppa kalo itu bukan aku….hiksss…kau tahu pasti itu bukan aku…kita telah bersama sejak kecil…kau pasti tahu kalo itu editan…wanita di rekaman itu bukan aku hikssssss…aku mohonnnn Jaee bantu aku…hikssss…aku ini noona-mu"mohon Ahra pada Jaejoong. Mereka sedang berada di kantor Yunho.

Jaejoong melirik Ahra yang sedang menangis sambil menyeringai. Matanya merah, make up sempurnanya telah hilang, rambutnya acak-acakan, dia terlihat sangat memelas. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho yang selama ini selalu mendengar keluhannya, mencintainya, membantunya membalas dendam. Yunho mengangguk kepalanya.

"hhahhahaa….aku tahu kalo wanita di video itu bukanlah noona"ujar Jaejoong sambil tertawa. Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri serta memeluk Jaejoong.

Ahra terhenyak..dia bingung dengan reaksi Jaejoong dan perlakuan Yunho ke Jaejoong. 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sejak kapan Jaejoong dan Yunho sedekat itu?bukankah Yunho Oppa menaruh hati padaku'pikir Ahra.

"akhirnya hari ini tiba juga…aku melihat noona memohon padaku..noona yang selalu memperlakukanku seenaknya saat umpa tak ada…noona yang selalu berusaha menjatuhkan…inilah saatnya pembalasanku, noona"

"kau tahu noona?wanita di video itu atauuu tepatnya orang yang disangka wanita di video itu adalah aku…aku sengaja melakukannya…aku mau menjatuhkan nonna…AKU MEMBENCIMU KIM AHRAAAAA…."jerit Jaejoong yang membuat Ahra terhenyak..Jaejoong yang lemah sanggup melakukan hal sekeji itu. Ahra masih tidak percaya.

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong. Dia tahu Boojaenya juga sedang kalut. Walau bagaimanapun mereka dibesarkan sebagai saudara.

"dan tahukah kau, Ahra…kalau orang yang membantuku melakukan semua hal itu ada dihadapanmu saat ini, namja yang dengan seenaknya kau klaim sebagai milikmu…asal kau tahu Jung Yunho hanya milik Kim Jaejoong dan itu berlaku sampai selamanya…kau dengarrrrrrrrr?jangan pernah berusaha merebut apa yang menjadi milikku"emosi Jaejoong semakin tak terkendali. Dia sudah menahan diri selama bertahun-tahun. Ini saatnya dia mengeluarkan semua curahan hatinya.

"Oppaa hiksss..kenapaa…apa salahku padamu.."Ahra terisak. Hidupnya hancur, skandal itu menyebar dengan cepat.

Yunho tidak merasa kasian sedikit pun melihat Ahra yang duduk merosot di lantai kantornya. Ini memang layak di terima Ahra. Bagi Jung Yunho, Boojaenya yang terpenting. Dia tidak perduli pada siapapun.

"kau tidak bersalah padaku, Ahra sii…tapi karena kau bersalah pada uri Boojae maka kau pantas menerimanya. Pilihanmu hanya 2. Yang pertama bayar semua ganti rugi dan pergi dari hidup Jaejoong selamanya atau yang kedua…."Yunho mengantungkan ucapannya. Sebenarnya dia enggan mengungkapkan kebenarannya. Dia takut Jaejoong akan shock.

Ahra melihat pandangan tajam Yunho. Jangan bilang kalo Yunho Oppa tahu rahasia itu, aniyooo…tidakk Jaejoong tidak boleh sampai tahu kalo aku bukan noona kandungnya. Ya… Ahra tahu kalo dia hanya putri angkat keluarga Kim sejak dia berusia 10 tahun, itulah sebab dia memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan buruk.

"oppaaa aniyoo..kau tak bisa memaksaku pergi..mereka keluarga ku dan Jaejoong dongsaengku…atau aku akan mengatakan pada pers kalo vidio sex itu juga melibatkan Jaejoong"Ahra berusaha mengancam Yunho.

Jaejoong yang sudah ditenangkan yunho meradang. Dia menghambur kearah dan berusaha menamparnya, untung saja Yunho berhasil menahannya dengan memeluk erat dirinya.

Brakkk..tiba-tiba pintu kantor Yunho terbuka, "apa maksudmu mengancam putraku?kau benar-benar anak tidak tahu terima kasih"umma Kim murka melihat Ahra yang berusaha merusak reputasi Jaejoong.

.

Umpa kim tiba di Seoul setelah berita tentang Ahra menyebar. Mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong yang juga bekerja sebagai model.

"ummaaa….Jaejoong menjebakku…wanita di video itu bukan aku tapi dia dan Jung Yunho. Dia ingin menjatuhkanku umma… dia iri padakuu hikss.."tuding Ahra sambil terisak. Dia berusaha agar umpa Kim mempercayainya.

Plakkk..plakkk…suara tamparan mengema dikantor Yunho.

"kau bener-bener anak tak tahu diri. Kami menyesal sudah mengadopsimu"appa Jung pelaku tamparan itu membentak Ahra dengan suara keras. Ruangan Yunho sunyi seketika. Ahra bener-bener terkejut. Apa yang selama ini disimpannya terbongkar. Ahra hanyalah anak adopsi, bukan anak kandung keluarga Kim.

"appaaa..hiksss…apa itu benar?dia bukan noona ku?"appa Kim segera menghampiri Jaejoong yang terkejut mendengar kenyataan ini.

"bukan..dia bukan noona mu dan mulai sekarang appa mencoretnya dari keluarga Kim"

"segera tinggal rumah kami dan pergilah. Aku tidak perduli kau mau kemana, jangan tampilkan lagi muka mu dihadapan kami"tegas appa Kim yang disetujui umma Kim.

Tamatlah riwayatmu Ahra. Kau akan membusuk dijalanan. Lupakah kau kalau Seoul dikuasai oleh keluarga Kim dan Jung Yunho?

.

.

.

Mansion Kim

"kami tahu hubungan kalian, jadi…kapan kau akan menikahi uri Joongie"appa Kim langsung menanyakan hal itu pada Yunho sesampainya mereka dirumah.

"hmpfhh…appa dan umma merestui kami?walaupun hubungan kami aneh?"lirih jaejoong sambil menatap umpa nya. Tangannya mencengkram keras lengan Yunho

"kau ingin kami tidak merestui uri Joongie?"senyum terlihat di wajah appa Kim yang sedang memandang Yunho

"aniyoo…gomawo appa..umma"Jaejoong menghambur ke pelukan ummanya

"kalian sudah melakukannya?berapa ronde?" tanya umma Kim sambil mengerling nakal

"apppaaa…umma membuat Joongie malu saja"rengek Jaejoong pada sang appa

Yunho tersenyum lebar melihat sikap manja Jaejoong pada appanya. Akhirnya uri Boojae mendapatkan perhatian orangtuanya seutuhnya.

"secepatnya ahjumma.."janji Yunho sambil mengedipkan mata pada Jaejoong yang tersipu malu.

.

.

.

"aku bahagia Yunnie bear…akhirnya kita berhasil menyingkirkan yoeja itu.."gumam Jaejoong sambil memainkan jemarinya di nipple yunho. Mereka baru saja menghabiskan malam panas di panthouse Yunho.

"tentu saja Boojae…dan aku sudah memastikan tak akan ada satupun perusahaan yang mau menerima yoeja itu bekerja…dia akan membusuk di jalanan… "ujar Yunho sambil memberikan kecupan kecil di bibir Boojae-nya.

"gomawo Yunniee…sudah menepati janji…saranghaeee"

"nado…nado sarang uri Jaejoongie" balas Yunho sambil melumat kembali bibir cherry itu.

Kemudian kamar itu kembali dipenuhi erangan dan desahan dari dua sosok namja yang saling mencintai itu.

.

.

The end

.

.

Mianheeeee kalo ending nya geje dan gak sesadis yang diperkirakan. Awalnya gw berniat membuat ending sesadis mungkin untuk ahra tp karena ternyata lmyn byk fans ahra so hanya ini lah yang bisa gw tulis..^_*


End file.
